This invention relates to pipe couplings, and more particularly to a pipe coupling for receiving a removably insertable valve fitting.
Pipe coupling devices, including coupling elements of various types held between a pair of opposed flanges on adjacent ends of pipe sections and secured by tie rods and nuts, are old in the art, as illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,740,423 Stillwagon Apr. 3, 1956 2,994,342 Stillwagon Aug. 1, 1961 3,371,677 Connolly Mar. 5, 1968 3,409,268 Gachot Nov. 5, 1968 3,442,228 Scaramucci May 6, 1969 3,516,688 Gachot June 23, 1970 3,603,617 Lochridge Sept. 7, 1971 3,643,983 Ludeman Feb. 22, 1972 3,672,632 Chow June 27, 1972 3,830,527 Naifeh et al Aug. 20, 1974 4,073,402 Wood Feb. 14, 1978 1,775,317 German July 27, 1968 ______________________________________
Many of these patents, such as the Gachot patents, also include annular gaskets fitted in sealing engagement between the flanges and the respective coupling elements.
The Connolly U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,677 and the Chow U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,632, disclose tie rods having inner and outer nuts located inside and outside the respective flanges.
Both of the Gachot U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,409,268 and 3,516,688 disclose coupling devices in which the upper tie rods are spaced apart a distance greater than the diameter of the valve body or insertable coupling element.
However, none of the above patents disclose a coupling device having flanged end holders including guide members for receiving the opposite end portions of a valve fitting in order to orient the angular position of the valve fitting in its operative position between the pipe sections, much less the especially designed U-shaped guide members made in accordance with this invention.